Stranded
by Mrs.EMMgasm
Summary: Rosalie's car breaks down on the side of the road...luckly there is someone there to help..ooc i have fixed this one also


Hey guy I have fixed this story so now it looks more professonal *laughs* plz let me know what you think

Stephanie meyers owns all..all I have is twilight posters, hoodies, movies, and jewelry..if I did own I would have Emmett in the backseat.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" Rosalie says as her car come to a complete stop piece of shit car breaks down again. She was needing to replace it, but she didn't want to get rid of it was her first car her baby. Pulling her long blonde hair into a pony tail she fixed her skirt and shirt and got out of the car and opened the hood. Her dad taught her all about cars when she was a lil girl all bout cars so she could tell you what was wrong with your car before u even knew. "just fucking great" she says as she figures out the transition blew she reaches and hit the on star button." Two hrs, ya that's just great" she says to the operator, all the while thinking how's stupid she was for wanting to drive on her vacation instead of flying now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Sitting back in her car she pulls out her phone checks her messages and was just writing on her friends wall on faceook when she hears a car come down road and pull up behind her. She looks in the rear view mirror to see a jeep pull up behind her and see someone get out. "Do u need help miss?" the person said," No I called on star and they r on their way" she said and looked up to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes. She saw he had dark curly hair as she looked further she noticed he was big and kind of burly very smiled at her and she noticed that he had dimples in his cheeks. Holy shit this guy is hot she thinks to her self."I can give u a ride home if u need it" he says smiling" Thank u but I don't want to leave my car" she says" The tow truck wont be here in a couple of hrs" "I can stay and keep u company than" He says extending his hand"Im Emmett" She shakes his hand" Rosalie and that's not necessary" "Oh its no bother I was heading home and I have nothing to do"

He says still the next hr they sat in her car talking about everything. She learned that he was in college playing football on scholar ship but was majoring in Environmental science." I love hunting with my dad" he said and proceeded to tell her bout the time he tried to shoot a grizzly bear. He laughed when he told her his dad yelled at him but he said that he could of took the bear. Showing off his muscles and grinning. Rosalie felt her panties get wet when he smiled and she laughed and looked away. She told him that she was majoring in English" I want to be a writer" she says and she tells him bout how she fixes cars she reached for her drink just as he was and their hands touched a surge of electricity sparked between them and she jerked her hand back with her drink, he smiled again and she felt her panties get even as she looked back at him she noticed it was starting to rain and she had left the hood up.

Jumping out of the car getting soaked Rosalie tries to put the hood down "FUCK" she screams of all the times for it to stick now is one of those times. Still fuming and getting soaked by the second she suddenly feels his warm wet body behind her putting the hood down. "T-thank you" she chatters as he picks her up and places her in the backseat he grabs a blanket from the floor and wraps it around her placing her against his chest to warm her up. She listened to the beat of his heart and turns her head a little and breathed him in he smelled like the outdoor and rain. He smelled so delicious ."Are u ok now" he asked his voice husky. She looked up to see him smiling his curly hair stuck to his forehead." yes I think so" she says and she feels him shiver "here get in" she says turning and sitting in his lap wrapping the blanket around both of them facing him. She lays her head on his shoulder and could feel his breathing pick up afraid he was still to cold she looks at him to see that she not cold but is looked back in the eyes of lust." Are u still cold? she asks. He smiles" I think my lips are" he says. She smiles and leans in and kisses him tasting his lips. She feels him kiss her back as she runs her hand up to his curly lock and deepens the kiss. She feels his tongue trace her bottom lip wanting entrance which she gladly massages her tongue with his tasting him he tasted so good. His hands reached underneath her skirt and grasped her ass pulling me down against his rock hard cock.

She let her head fall back a little, exposing her throat, and she moaned softly as he took the opportunity to run his tongue up the length of it. He started to undo the buttons of her shirt until her black lacy bra was revealed. He eagerly kissed her chest pulling down one of her cups and taking her already hard nipple in his mouth sucking and biting it lightly. She moaned and ran her hands down his chest under his shirt feeling his muscles as she pulls his shirt over his head. Kissing him again with passion he cupped her breasts and squeezed them running his thumbs over the taut nipples. She reached down between them for the buttons of his jeans and popped them open quickly, letting his cock spring free from its denim prison. Commando, really? He hissed as she ran her thumb over the tip, wiping the drop of pre-cum and she pulled back to look in his eyes as she brought my thumb up to her mouth and swiped out her tongue to taste him from hands left her ass momentarily as he raised his hips and tugged his jeans down a little then they were back and he pulled her roughly down, grinding his cock against her. He moved one hand around and pressed a finger against her clit, rubbing it in a lazy circle through her panties and it was her turn to hiss. He continued to rub and she moaned in his neck He chuckled" You like that""YES" was all she could say cause at the same moment he pulled her panties to the side and stuck a finger in her dripping wet cunt "FUCK YOUR SO WET" he said moving his finger in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"OH FUCK YES" she said. It was almost too much, she needed him inside her. Now. Raising herself slightly off his lap, she looked at him and grabbed his hand licking his fingers. .He moaned watching her taste herself and he had to taste her for his self placing her on the middle console he picked up her body and placed her legs on his shoulders her feet hit the cool the back window it was uncomfortable but hell it was worth it. He pulled her panties aside once again and stuck his tongue on her clit she let out a sharp moan as he spread her flesh between two fingers, licking her like he had never tasted anything so good. Reaching up he cupped one of her breasts, as she took to the other and they played and pinched her nipples sending wave after wave of pleasure. Smoothly he slipped one finger inside her and then another and she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. He worked her pumping and curling his fingers inside her while his tongue flicked and sucked her clit and he knew she was close to coming. "Oh yes! Oh Yes! Oh YES!" she shouted. "FUCK YES" but he wanted more pulling her back in his lap he kissed her deeply letting her taste her self on his tongue and growled when she started sucking on it. She rose herself up and lined her slit with his cock never looking away from his eyes as she slowly slide down on eyes rolling back in his head and he cursed lowly "Fuuuuuuck!" as she slide until he was fully inside her. They didn't move straight away, letting themselves adjust to the sensation, he was stretching her and filling her like she'd never experienced before but she need to move so she started rocking her hips gently never taking her eyes off him as she glided herself slowly up and down his cock. Gripping her ass once again he started to thrust up in her guiding her hips with his hands picking up the pace. "OH FUCK YES' she moaned "FUCK BABY YOUR SO TIGHT" he moaned thrusting faster and kissing everywhere he could reach.

Her hands went to his shoulders for leverage as she rocked on his cock screaming and bouncing hard he was thrusting just as hard in ran a hand up her back and gripped her shoulder, pulling her hard down onto him and that was all she needed. "Emmett…I'm…unghhhh" she groaned out and she rode him hard her climax rocked through her. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her against him while he sped up his movements, obviously close to his own release. "THAT'S IT BABY GIVE IT ALL TO ME" he moaned and gripped her back as he was so close to his own release. She felt his breath warm against her neck and then his teeth graze roughly against the sensitive spot just below her ear as he continued to thrust in he "OH SHIT IM GONNA" he thrusted up hard into her twice, releasing into her while letting out a long guttural moan.. fuck if it wasn't sexy seeing this man sat there riding out their climaxes breathing and panting into each other." Wow" was all she could say."yaa" he grinned back and captured her lips with his kissing her again with a passion. All of a sudden her phone rang and she groaned and grabbed it not recognizing the number she answered it anyways cause who the fuck could be ruining her perfect moment.

"Hello, yes this is she,ya the red bmw, ok thank u" she looked at him" Um that was the tow truck he's bout 5 mins away" she looked sad but he kissed her again and took her off his lap and started to button her shirt back up he than wrapped the blanket around her cause she was still wet and didn't want anyone else seeing her. Once they made them selves presentable they went back into the front seat to wait not speaking. Rosalie suddenly got scared sitting next to her was a sex god and she didn't want to lose him. She was about to say something when there was a knock at her window. "Hi Mrs. Hale Imp Mike from on star towing service" says the guy. "If u just wait a minute we will get u all set and I can drive u to your location" "ok thank u" she says grabbing her purse and phone out of the car and locks the doors she feels him behind her but doesn't want to look. He gets the car hitched up and says "u ready" She was about to say something when Emmett spoke up" NO im afraid miss hale already has a ride but u can go ahead and take her car to the shop we should be there in a couple of hrs" he said smiling" You sure miss" Mike said looking at Rosalie looked at Mike and then Emmett and she would be damned if she didn't get in that jeep" Yes ill ride with him thank you" she said going with him to the climbs in beside him as he starts the jeep and drives off. "Im sry but I need you with me" He said looking at her grinning" Me to" she said then she looked behind her" Besides your backseat is bigger" she said smiling" The growl from him let her know that they were way from finished as they drove down the road.

Please review…reviews are just as good as sex in the backseat with Emmett


End file.
